


The Stan Lee Cup

by iroczchick



Series: Avengers Hockey [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Avengers vs X-men, Bottom Loki, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), First Kiss, First Time, Loki Feels, M/M, National Hockey League, Poptarts, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stanley Cup Finals, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands (Marvel), Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Tony Being Tony, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroczchick/pseuds/iroczchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stony/Thunderfrost/ established Clintasha<br/>Loki lives at the Tower with everyone else (except Coulson, he’s just there that one day).</p><p> </p><p>Who knew the Avengers liked hockey?</p><p>Apparently when a group of superheroes have too much time and money on their hands, they decide to make their own hockey team.  Tony also decided to put an ice rink in the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was mid-morning and most of the group was hanging out in the kitchen finishing up breakfast.  Steve was already out for his daily jog and Tony was still sleeping.  Thor wandered in and saw Loki sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice and some forgotten toast and bacon in front of him while he was reading a book.  He grinned and sauntered over to him as he grabbed a piece of his bacon and obscenely stuck it in his mouth. Loki looked up from his book and shot him a glare with no heat behind it whatsoever. 

“Friends!  We should play some hockey this day!”   

Thor boomed and Loki winced a little at his voice.  Clint, Natasha, and Bruce seemed to be in agreeance and all smiled.  Clint snickered.

“Steve should be back soon.  We’ll send him in to wake up Sleeping Beauty.”

Natasha gave him a knowing look and Bruce chuckled, while Thor looked a bit confused.  Loki looked at him with an exasperated sigh.   **  
**

“Thor, do you not see the way those two look at each other?”

He pondered, for a moment, and actually thought about how the Metal Man and the Captain acted around each other.  The light bulb finally went off and you could see the realization on Thor’s face when he grinned and chuckled loudly.

“Ah, our friends are in love!”  **  
**

He broke out into a thunderous laugh while Clint gave him a sarcastic thumbs up and Natasha rolled her eyes.  He turned to look at Loki.

“Join us, Brother!”

Thor was beaming at him with excitement.  Loki glanced over at the others, cautiously, then back at Thor.

“I’m not exactly part of the dream team, dear brother.”

Thor pouted and then looked over to the others.  Natasha just huffed in annoyance, while Clint and Bruce just shrugged their shoulders.  Bruce looked over at Loki with a soft smile.

“It’s fine if you want to play.  I’ve noticed you enjoy spending time on the ice.”

Loki looked a little relieved and let out a small puff of air.  Thor looked more than pleased and grabbed Loki’s wrist and hauled him out of his seat, causing his book to fall from his hands.

“Come, brother! I will teach you how to defend the goal!” **  
**

Thor drug Loki past everyone to go down to the ice rink and show off his skills.  The three of them laughed at the looks on their faces; Thor smiling from ear to ear and Loki trying not to look happy at all, but failing miserably.  A few minutes later a sweaty, topless Steve came in.

“Hey guys.”

Clint couldn’t contain himself.  He snickered and looked over at Natasha who could barely hide the smirk on her face.  They all knew if Steve went to wake up Tony looking like that, the man would be rendered speechless, and it took a hell of a lot to make Tony Stark forget how to speak.  Clint tried to erase the grin on his face as he spoke.

“Hey, Steve, Thor wants us all to play some hockey.  You want to go wake up Tony?”

He could barely keep the laughter out of his words.  Bruce finished cleaning up Loki’s dishes from the table.  He waved to everyone as he turned to head to the lab to finish up his latest experiment before the scrimmage.  Natasha elbowed Clint when Steve smiled.  It was quite hilarious how Steve and Tony were so oblivious to each other.

“Sure, sounds like fun!” he paused and fidgeted, “Playing hockey that is… not… err… waking Tony up… that is... unpleasant.”

Steve could feel the blush starting to color his cheeks and nodded curtly at Natasha and Clint before he started toward Tony’s room.  As soon as he was out of the room Clint burst into a fit of laughter.  Natasha tried to muffle his howling with her hands, but was pretty much unsuccessful.  She pushed him against the refrigerator hard and Clint eyed her with playful eyes.  Natasha let her hands fall away from his mouth as he finally quieted down.  Clint picked her up and made his way to his room with her.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Tony was out of bed and had his three coffees, Coulson had showed up and everyone was down at the rink.  Once he had gotten his gear on, they decided to pick teams.  Everyone wanted to see a showdown between Steve and Tony, so they decided they would be on opposing teams. Tony eagerly picked Clint first while Steve picked Thor.  Thor was smiling and waved Loki over to him.  Loki hesitantly skated over toward him and Steve looked at Thor with a questioning glance. 

“Thor, I didn’t pick him.” 

Thor looked slightly offended at that. 

“It is a wise choice to have such a skilled goalie on your team, Captain.” 

Steve just sighed and earned an amused look from Tony.  Since Thor made Steve’s choice for him, Tony picked Bruce.  Steve then picked Natasha just to piss Tony off, because that meant Tony got stuck with Coulson.  Steve shot Tony a self-righteous grin as Tony stepped closer to him with a smug look on his face. 

“Bring it, pretty boy!  You’re going down!” 

Steve got into Tony’s space with a look of playful determination on his face. 

“You sure talk a big game, Stark." 

They were so close they were breathing the same air while everyone watched with amusement, just waiting for them to start making out.  How was it that everyone could feel the electricity but them?  Clint decided to voice his thoughts. 

“Ok, lovebirds, let’s get this game started.” 

Everyone started laughing while Steve and Tony finally broke eye contact and backed away from each other.  They broke into their teams and started strategizing with their teammates.  After a few minutes everyone was set up waiting for the robot referee to drop the puck.  Bruce and Loki were at the goals, Clint and Coulson were left and right wing for Tony, and Thor and Natasha were left and right wing for Steve.  Since it was just a friendly scrimmage, they played four on four instead of six on six.

 

* * *

 

Center ice: Steve and Tony were staring at each other through their visors with determination.  Robot referee blew his whistle and dropped the puck. They both went after it, Clint got a hold of it first and skated toward Loki.  Thor and Natasha crowded his space as he passed it off to Coulson who kind of just lobbed it in the direction of Tony.  Tony wound up and produced a powerful slap shot right toward the goal.  Loki barely stopped it from flying in the net as Clint came up to try and grab the rebound.  Clint tried to hit the puck past Loki again, but was stopped and he shoved at him a little rougher than necessary.  Thor got the puck and passed it off to Steve who was already halfway to the other goal.  Steve passed it off to Natasha who quickly passed it back to him.  He took the shot, but Bruce batted it away.  Steve got it back just as Tony came and checked him hard into the wall. Tony let out a breathy laugh as he had Steve pressed hard against the plexiglass wall.  Steve felt a shiver pass through him, not from the slight chill in the rink, but from Tony being pressed up against him like that.   _I really shouldn’t be getting turned on right now_ , he thought.  He got himself untangled from Tony and skated back toward center ice where Thor took a shot at the goal.  Somehow it squeezed by Bruce for a score.  Thor gleefully paraded around the ice for a few minutes and high-fived Natasha while everyone got situated.  He flashed Loki a smile before getting settled in.  Loki half-heartedly smiled back, hoping the rest of the game wasn’t an abuse fest. **  
**

The game was still 1-0, Steve’s team, at the end of the second period.  Loki had been getting pounded on by Tony and Clint every time they got the chance.  Thor hadn’t really noticed or he would’ve put an end to that in an instant.  They got ready to start the third period.  Robot referee dropped the puck between a very intense Steve and Tony.  Coulson got the puck and passed it back to Tony.  He was about to go around the back of the goal when Steve checked him into the wall so hard Tony’s skates lifted off the ice.  Steve was smirking and kept him pinned to the wall a little longer than necessary.  Tony wasn’t complaining one bit.  If he really thought about it, and he tried really hard not to, he had been falling for him ever since New York.  Steve playfully elbowed him before releasing him to get the pass from Natasha.  They had been going at it the whole game.  He skated toward Bruce’s goal and passed to Natasha.  She took the shot and missed.  Steve got the rebound and punched it right between Bruce’s legs.  Immediately he skated over to Tony to rub it in his face.  He skated a circle around him holding up two fingers on one hand and making a zero with the hand holding the stick.  Tony just shot him an annoyed, amused look.

“Game’s not over yet, Rogers!” **  
**

Steve laughed at him across the center of the rink, waiting for the puck to drop.

“Keep telling yourself that, Stark!” 

Tony looked at him with mock confusion. 

“Um, I will because it isn’t?”

Steve shook his head as the puck dropped again.  Both teams continued to play rough but in the end the final score was 2-0.  The winners, save for Loki, sauntered back to the locker room with smug looks on their faces.  Loki was just glad the game was over.  He was sore and tired of being ridiculed and beaten up by Tony and Clint.  Tony and his team raced them to the locker room.  At least they won something.


	3. Chapter 3

Spirits were high and everyone was joking and having a good time in the locker room; everyone except Loki.  He found a quiet corner to change in away from the rest of the group.  He was sore from head to toe from Clint and Tony constantly slamming him around.  He sighed and started to get changed.  He could hear Thor bellowing about victory like he had just slain a bilgesnipe with the Warriors Three.  After a few minutes of celebrating, Thor realized his brother must have wandered off somewhere.  He walked away from the group smiling and looked for Loki.  The locker room wasn’t exceptionally large so it didn’t take long for Thor to see him.  Loki pretended not to see him and continued to slip his shirt over his head.  Thor’s breath caught as he took in the sight before him.  He could never admit his feelings out loud, but his heart belonged to Loki.  He would steal glances every chance he got. 

Loki could feel Thor’s eyes on him, but he ignored it.  He didn’t feel like being annoyed at the moment.  Thor waved and bounded over to him. 

“Brother! Such skill you have as protector of the goal!” 

Loki smiled timidly and looked at the ground. 

“I believe they call that ‘beginner’s luck’, dear brother.” 

Thor put his arm around him and jostled him slightly. 

“Nonsense! Tony couldn’t even get past you!” 

Loki frowned a little at the mention of Tony.  He wasn’t about to tell Thor about it though.  He stood there and just stared at the ground until Thor turned him so they were face to face and saw the look of melancholy in Loki’s eyes.  Nothing twisted Thor’s insides like seeing his little brother upset. **  
**

“What troubles you, brother?”

There was a softness in his voice he only used around Loki.  His hands were still resting on his brother’s shoulders.  The air was heavy between them as they tried to read each others emotions.  Loki decided to evade the question and quirked up the corner of his lip. 

“Would you care to join me on the ice after dinner?  I could show you the finer side of skating.” 

He looked up into Thor’s eyes with the slightest hint of a pout.  Thor grinned excitedly. 

“That sounds wonderful, Loki!”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the locker room, Bruce and Coulson had already gotten changed and left to go check something out in Bruce’s lab. Steve and Tony were still arguing back and forth about who’s the better hockey player when, out of the corner of Steve’s eye, he saw Clint and Natasha making out against a locker.  He felt the blush quickly take over his cheeks.  Tony saw Steve’s eyes widen and followed his gaze to see Clint sucking a bruise on Natasha’s neck.  He smirked as he looked back at Steve. 

“Get a room guys! Captain Conservative over here looks pretty uncomfortable.” 

Steve turned to take his shirt off as Tony laughed.  Clint was smart enough to keep his mouth occupied with Natasha’s neck.  She let out a louder than necessary moan when he moved up to kiss behind her ear.  Tony sat down to take his skates off and looked over at Steve, who was an unnatural shade of red.  He was still shirtless when he sat down next to Tony.  He was clearly flustered and could barely get his skates untied.  Tony laughed softly while trying not to get flustered himself because of Steve’s unbelievable sexiness when he blushed.  He stood up to change his pants and lighten the mood. 

“Try not to stare at my ass too much, Cap.” 

Tony waggled his eyebrows at Steve in mock flirtation.  Well, at least he told himself he was kidding.  Steve glared at him half heartedly as he finally got his skates off.  He decided to be bold as he stood to change his pants. 

“How about you try not to stare at mine!” 

He laughed at Tony’s wide eyed expression, which was a mix of amusement and pride. 

“Sounds like you’ve been spending way too much time around me, Cap, and honestly, I don’t think this group can deal with two people of superior awesomeness.”

He gave Steve his million dollar, well billion dollar if you want to get technical, smile and Steve almost forgot Clint and Natasha were even in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

After a year of hard work and dedication (along with the occasional villain to deal with) the day had finally arrived and the Avengers had made it to the Stan Lee Cup final!  Steve, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Natasha were all in the locker room when Coach Nick Fury expressed how proud he was of them and to go kick some ass.  They were all bouncing around, trying to stay limbered up before they made their way onto the ice, when Loki slipped into the room.  Tony was about to ask what he was doing there, but Thor bounded over to him gleefully. 

“Brother! To what do we owe this pleasure?” 

Loki took Thor by the wrist and guided him over to the other side of the locker area, not that it really gave them any privacy.  He looked at Thor and genuinely smiled at him. 

“Here...” he held out his hand and paused “...I just thought... maybe it would bring you good fortune during the game.” 

Thor looked down and brushed his fingers against Loki’s as he took the lock of hair his brother had cut off just for him.  There was no hiding the look of pure adoration and love on his face. 

“Loki...” he breathed “...Thank you.  I hope to make you proud!” 

Loki smiled as Thor hauled him into a bone-crushing hug.  The others exchanged questioning glances.  Everyone was starting to notice the strange, non-brotherly way these two were becoming with each other.  Fury cleared his throat in the direction of Thor and Loki.  Loki patted Thor on the back, letting his hand linger as he broke out of the hug and mumbled into his ear. 

“I should be going… good luck tonight, brother.” 

He drew out the last word very intimately.  Thor’s breath hitched as he looked into his brother’s eyes.  Loki grinned sheepishly at him as he pulled away. 

“I will be watching.” 

He started for the door and scowled at the rest of the team before leaving to find his seat.  Thor’s expression was a mix of reverence and wonder as he tucked the lock of hair into his pocket.  He finally looked up at everyone and smiled brightly. 

“Let us be victorious this day, friends!” 

He raised his fist into the air forcefully and let out what could only be described as a warrior’s call.  The rest of the team looked amused and raised their fists as well and cheered.  They all continued fist pumping while running out to the ice for warm ups. 

After warm ups they got themselves mentally prepared for the biggest game of the season.  Steve and Tony shared a few meaningful glances.  Bruce and Clint snickered quietly and Clint nudged Natasha and nodded in their direction.  She laughed softly and elbowed Clint playfully while shaking her head.  Thor looked like he was about to go to into battle.  It was quite comical how serious he looked.  The announcer started to announce the opposing team. 

_“Let’s meet the starting lineups for today’s Stan Lee Cup Championship game between The X-Men and The Avengers!_

_Tending the goal for The X-Men tonight will be number eleven Peter ‘Colossus’ Nikolaievitch Rasputin!  Next up, number fourteen, Hank ‘Beast’ McCoy and number twenty-three, Jean Grey!  Also starting tonight for The X-Men will be number thirteen, Scott ‘Cyclops’ Summers and number twenty-two, Ororo ‘Storm’ Munroe!  And last, but not least, number ten, James ‘Wolverine’ Howlett!  The head coach for The X-men is Charles Xavier.” **  
**_

The crowd cheered as The X-Men skated around, smiling and waving.   

The Avengers waited to be called out one by one in the dimly lit corridor just off the ice.  The air was electric and they were all ready to go out and play the best hockey they had ever played; finally the time had come.  The announcer came across the speakers again. 

_“And now, goaltending for The Avengers, number twenty-one, Bruce ‘The Hulk’ Banner!  Making their way to the ice next is number twenty, Clint ‘Hawkeye’ Barton and number eighteen, Natasha ‘Black Widow’ Romanov!  Next up, we have number seventeen, Thor Odinson and number twenty-four, Steve ‘Captain America’ Rogers!  And finally, the man who made the team, number fifteen, Tony ‘Iron Man’ Stark!  The head coach for The Avengers is Nick Fury.”_

The Avengers skated out onto the ice.  They were all excited and hoisted their sticks into the air, listening to the crowd cheer for them.  This was it; this was what it was all for… The Stan Lee Cup final!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written as a transcript of the game

_**Period 1  
** _

 

18:55 - Thor Odinson tries to line up Jean Grey behind the X-Men net, but Grey only puts her body in front of pucks, not oncoming forecheckers. She sidesteps Thor, who barrels into the glass. **  
**

 

**17:34 - X-MEN 1 - AVENGERS 0 - Ororo Munroe gets the puck in the right corner and moves toward the side of the net. She sends a perfect feed to the front of the goal for Scott Summers. It never gets to Summers, instead hitting Hank McCoy’s skate in front and bouncing past netminder, Bruce Banner.  
**

**17:06 - X-MEN 1 - AVENGERS 1 - The Avengers quickly erase that lead. They break the other way on a two-on-one. Tony Stark carries the puck up the left side, gets Peter to commit, and then sends a pass across for Steve Rogers. He easily bangs this one into an open net.  
**

 

13:06 - James Howlett absolutely blazes up the right side to beat Natasha Romanov to a loose puck inside the Avengers’ zone. He chips a pass to the slot where Summers is all alone. He tries to go upstairs with a shot, but Banner denies him with a nice blocker save. Still, Howlett has got some burners on those boots. **  
**

 

7:03 - Munroe has a great opportunity, getting some space on the left wing and trying to zip a quick wrist shot on the short side. Banner slides over to make a solid stop. **  
**

 

6:47 - Grey absolutely lights up pest extraordinaire,Thor Odinson against the far boards. Odinson is incensed, so he takes a run at McCoy behind the net. McCoy may be new, but he doesn't budge an inch when Thor crashes into him. **  
**

 

2:07 - That Rogers kid looks like a Thor in training. He gets a full head to steam and takes a flying leap at Howlett behind the X-Men net, sending both crashing to the ice. Munroe is not pleased, and neither is her partner, McCoy. McCoy tries to get Thor to tangle, but he's not biting. **  
**

 

0:00 - The first 20 minutes are in the books, and they end with a little melee in front of the benches.  Thor and Summers are involved, and McCoy wastes no time in going right after Steve Rogers. They tangle for a bit, but order is restored. That ends what was easily the best period of the postseason for the Avengers. There should be more where that came from when we come back from break. **  
**

 

_**Period 2  
** _

 

16:36 - If you're wondering if Thor Odinson used any part of his summer vacation to cut that grotesque mane of his, wonder no more. He didn't. **  
**

 

14:22 - There is a lot more jump in this Avengers team tonight. And one of the players who has really jumped out is Clint Barton. He has been excellent. After Rogers deftly steals the puck during an Avengers breakout, Barton rips a shot toward the net. It hits traffic and bounces hard to Stark, cutting up the right side. He can't quite settle the puck and pushes it just wide. **  
**

 

10:23 - McCoy has finally had enough of Thor’s shenanigans. Thor crushes Summers against the sideboards with the puck about 40 feet away. McCoy sees this (of course the refs do not) and he makes a bee line for Thor Odinson and tackles him. The gloves go flying, but the referees jump in before McCoy can speedbag his face. I have a feeling that McCoy isn't going to cool down while he's in the box. He wants Thor in the worst way. **  
**

 

7:48 - Ororo Munroe has some words with Clint Barton, and then Summers quickly jumps in to face Barton. While Barton completely pounds on Summers, Thor (believe it or not) is running around trying to start something with Munroe. Those two don't drop the gloves, but who cares? We're too busy watching Barton destroy Summers. The crowd gives him a rousing ovation as he skates to the box after dropping Summers to the ice for the second time. Thor Odinson is going to get a two, a 10 and a game misconduct for being a lunatic. **  
**

 

3:35 - In the span of five seconds, Natasha Romanov rings two shots off the post during an Avengers power play. The Avengers have had a lot of time to work with the man advantage tonight, which is odd considering they've been running around like their hair's on fire for nearly 40 minutes. **  
**

 

**_Period 3_  
**

 

14:48 - James Howlett has a blast of speed up the right side and gets a step on the Avengers D. He puts a shot on goal, that is stopped by Banner.  The rebound pops right out to Scott Summers, but he can't connect on the bouncing puck. **  
**

 

**12:46 - X-MEN 2 - AVENGERS 1 - Munroe gets the puck in her office and looks for someone open in front. That someone is James Howlett, and he punches in Ororo’s perfect feed from about four feet out.  
**

**9:00 - X-MEN 2 - AVENGERS 2 - This time, the red piping helps out Romanov. She gets the puck at the right point and crushes a shot toward the net. It appears to glance off of Jean Grey in front, and then off the pipe and in. One theme this postseason is the X-Men have given up a goal shortly after scoring one of their own.  
**

 

5:19 - A nice showing by Stark in his first Stan Lee Cup game. He makes a nifty move to get in on Peter, and puts a quick shot on goal. Rogers tries to follow up on the rebound and puts it just wide **  
**

 

1:11 - Another great shift by Stark and his line. They pin the X-Men in their own and repeatedly hold the zone, drawing hearty cheers from the crowd. **  
**

 

0:34.9 - Oh my! A Tony Stark rush leads to an opportunity for Thor to unleash a rocket from the high slot. He beats Peter cleanly, but rings it off the crossbar. **  
**

 

0:00 - We've got some extra hockey coming your way. **  
**

 

_**Overtime  
** _

 

3:55 - After Peter covers up a loose puck on a flurry in front, tempers flare yet again. This time, it's Romanov and Grey exchanging some blows. Munroe is also in there mixing it up. **  
**

 

2:38 - The Avengers are going to take a time out. **  
**

 

2:00 - Here we go! Jean Grey absorbs a high stick from Steve Rogers, and the X-Men will have a man advantage for the duration of OT. **  
**

 

0:54.5 - It's a shooting gallery in the Avengers zone as McCoy, Munroe, Summers and Howlett start ripping shots from everywhere imaginable. Banner is hanging tough, stopping everything sent his way. **  
**

 

0:00 - The power play can't find the net, and we're going to decide this one in a shootout. **  
**

 

_**Shootout  
** _

 

The X-Men are going to lead this one off, and it will be James Howlett getting the first crack at it. He uses the shot at the five-hole, and he's denied. **  
**

 

Tony Stark gets The Avengers’ first attempt. He skates in slow, then tries to skate really fast, but loses control and never gets a shot off. **  
**

 

Summers will be next for The X-Men. He puts a great move on Banner, but The Avengers keeper lays the left pad down and makes a huge save. **  
**

 

**Here's Rogers, who wrists one past the glove to put The Avengers up one.**

****  
It's up to McCoy to keep this game alive. He tries a toe drag, but Banner sticks it away and gives The Avengers the win, and the Stan Lee Cup!


	6. Chapter 6

The crowd erupted into cheers for The Avengers as the buzzer sounded and the game was over.  Confetti fell from above as the officials brought out the coveted Stan Lee Cup.  All six of them got a hand on the Cup and hoisted it above their heads in victory.  

Loki was sitting just behind The Avengers bench and bolted out of his seat to run out onto the ice toward his brother.  He was truly happy for Thor.  He knew he worked hard to get here and to watch him win the big game was amazing.  He wasn’t particularly fond of anyone else on the team, though.  Thor smiled from ear to ear when he caught sight of Loki out of the corner of his eye.  He rushed over to his brother and caught him in a tight embrace.  Loki smiled as Thor pulled back to look at him. 

“You played well, brother.” 

Thor beamed even more at Loki’s words and crushed him in another hug. 

Tony raised Steve’s arm in the air and looked over at him proudly.  Steve looked back at Tony and they both looked excitedly at each other.  Steve could feel the electricity pulsing through his skin where Tony was holding his wrist.  He hoped Tony didn’t notice the slight shiver that ran through his body.

“Good game, Cap!” **  
**

Tony let his fingers linger before he let go of Steve’s wrist completely and patted him on the shoulder a few times fondly.  Steve felt his heart swell at Tony’s sincere compliment and smiled even wider at him. 

“You too, Tony!” 

They looked into each others eyes momentarily before the rest of the group, including Loki, crowded around them and were yelling excitedly.  Fury joined them after he was done talking with some press.  He motioned to them to all stand next to each other. 

“Alright, guys… and girl, obviously these people want photos so let’s get together.”

  
They all huddled together for a group shot with the trophy.  Natasha and Clint kneeled in front of the trophy with Fury, Thor, and Bruce stood to one side and Steve and Tony stood to the other side of it.  Tony put his arm around Steve and smiled brightly for the cameras.  Later, when they would see the photos, they would also see Stan Lee himself photobombing behind Thor.


	7. Chapter 7

Of course half of New York was waiting at Avengers Tower when the team got back. Tony Stark wouldn’t have been Tony Stark if he didn’t instagram that selfie he took with the Stan Lee Cup with the caption #WINNING. It also would have been extremely out of character for him to not invite them all in for the celebratory activities! After the Avengers, Fury, Loki and the Stan Lee Cup crowded into the elevator and made it to the party floor, JARVIS sent the elevator up and down 27 times so everyone could join the festivities.

Tony was well on his way to wasted and happily playing bartender when Loki sat at the end of the bar sulking with a large, empty glass in front of him. Tony sauntered over with a drunken grin on his face.

“Why the look of constipation, Reindeer Games?”

Loki glowered at him for a minute, then pushed his glass forward with a resigned look on his face and let out a sigh. He looked over toward his brother who was gallivanting around, regaling everyone with his over exaggerated recount of the game. Tony followed Loki’s gaze and then looked back at him. He filled Loki’s glass with vodka and pushed it toward him.

“Is there something going on with you two?”

Tony must have been drunker than he thought. He couldn’t believe he let that fall out of his mouth and his eyes widened for a brief moment. Loki looked up at him momentarily, then stared into his drink.

“No.”

Tony could hear the hurt that was entwined in his simple yet powerful response. Tony decided to tread lightly. He didn’t want to start another Asgardian pissing match that could wipe out the entire planet.

“I know we never really… got along… you know, with you trying to take over the world and all, but you’re not _that_ intolerable. And, seriously, no one’s going to judge.”

Loki rolled his eyes and took a huge drink from his glass. He could feel the alcohol starting to make him unwind slightly. He really didn’t know if talking to Tony Stark about his unhealthy addiction to his own brother was a good idea, but the words left his mouth before he could really think about it too much.

“I love him.”

Tony almost choked on his drink. He didn’t think he was actually going to open up and tell him _that_. He got himself together and leaned in towards Loki, who looked like he wanted to curl in on himself and disappear.

“I take it you mean in a not-so-brotherly way?”

Loki seemed to come back to the real world a little bit and gulped down the rest of his drink. He looked at Tony and, surprisingly, saw no judgment and decided to just dive in headfirst and get these feelings out in the open. He let out a deep breath; he was clearly intoxicated.

“What do I do? It’s getting worse.”

Tony filled Loki’s glass again. He couldn’t believe he was actually feeling for this Asgardian douche right now. He smiled warmly and patted Loki on the shoulder.

“Tell him.”

Loki’s eyes got wide and he looked like a deer in headlights.

“I can’t see him taking that particularly well, Man of Iron.”

Tony chuckled and glanced over at Thor for a moment before turning his attention back to Loki.

“Are you blind? We’ve all seen the way he looks at you, Loki. Take my advice, I am a genius after all, and tell him. I personally thought you guys were already banging.”

Loki quirked a small smile involuntarily at the thought of sleeping with Thor. Tony saw and couldn’t help but let out small man giggle. Loki glared at him and Tony eyes widened playfully as he put his hands up and backed up slightly.

“Whoa there, Reindeer Games, not laughing at you! Just trust me, I really don’t think he’s going to turn you down.”

Tony looked across the room and saw Thor standing next to Steve and waved them over. They smiled and made their way over to the bar. Tony nudged Loki and smiled as he leaned in.

“So there’s a blonde Asgardian on his way over here right now.”

Loki’s eyes widened and he stole the vodka from Tony and took a huge gulp from the bottle before Tony snatched it away. Loki tried to compose himself when Thor and Steve approached. Thor beamed at Loki.

“Loki! I have been searching for you all night!”

Loki smiled and stood up unsteadily next to Thor. The booze was really starting to settle in now and Thor looked at him and smiled playfully.

“Brother, have you been drinking?”

Loki grinned and pushed Thor gently in the chest.

“Possibly.”

He and Thor laughed harder than they had in years. Thor put his arm around his brother’s shoulders as they walked away from the bar.

“Come, brother, I have something to show you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Tony slapped a hundred dollar bill on the bar. 

“A hundred dollars says they have sex tonight.” **  
**

 Now it was Steve's turn to choke on his drink.

“Where did that come from?” **  
**

Tony raised his eyebrows and poured another drink. **  
**

“Don't feel bad, I had no idea Asgardian demigods were into incest either.”

Steve looked so confused it was blindingly adorable.  He gulped down the rest of his drink, cursing the fact that he can’t get drunk.  He really wanted to get off of the whole brothers-but-not-really-brothers getting intimate with each other.  

“So... Uhhhh... That was a heck of a game!"

Tony grinned into his cup while he looked at Steve.  He was so freaking adorable!  Steve raised his eyebrow at him in confusion.  Oh shit, he was staring.  He closed his eyes and tipped his head back to dump the entire contents of his cup down his throat.  That was way more vodka than a human being should be able to guzzle at once.  He licked his lips clean and filled the glass again while he shot a cocky grin over at Steve.

“Sure was Spangles!  Couldn’t have done it without that lucky shot at the end!”

Steve gave him an incredulous look.

“Actually, Tony, that was a highly skilled shot.”

Tony laughed and came around the bar to stand next to Steve and put his arm around him.

“I’m kidding, Steve.  That was a hell of a shot.”

Steve smiled and looked at Tony.  He could tell he was completely drunk.  He clapped him on the back and put his arm around him as well.  They held up their glasses, smiling from ear to ear.  Tony burped a little before he made his toast and Steve cracked up laughing.

“To the best teammate a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist could ask for!”

It wasn’t an overly loud statement, it was more or less just for the two of them.  They clinked their glasses together and drank.  Steve was still laughing a little as they disentangled and moved to sit at the bar together.

“You know, you’re actually pretty awesome and I’m glad I don’t hate you anymore.”

Apparently Tony should’ve stopped drinking a while ago, because his mouth seemed to just want to keep telling Steve how much he adored him.

“Actually, I never really hated you… I was just jealous.”

Steve’s jaw just about fell off his face.

“Why would you be jealous of me?

Tony snapped back to reality and realized he was rambling and needed to diffuse this conversation before it got out of control.

“Oh, you know, all that righteousness and that rockin’ bod.  I mean, come on, what 95 year old guy looks like that!”

He gestured up and down Steve’s body and waggled his eyebrows.  Steve turned bright red and fumbled around with his drink before setting it down on the bar.  He ran a hand through his ridiculously perfect hair and smiled nervously.

“Uh… Thanks?

Steve fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck as he stopped looking at the ground and looked Tony in the eyes.  He let out a small laugh as he patted Tony on the shoulder.

“You’re not so bad lookin’ yourself, Stark.”

Tony was melting.  He knew he was going to say something stupid soon.  There was no way Steve was interested in guys, and even if he was, he would never go for a guy like Tony.  His head was starting to spin.  He needed to go outside and get some fresh air.  He tried to get up, but he stumbled and fell right into Steve.  This was going great.  Not only did he spill his drink all over him, he knocked him out of his chair. Clint heard the commotion and walked over to see what was going on.  What he saw was a really drunk Tony Stark laying on top of a beet red Steve Rogers.  He started laughing hysterically.

“Ever hear of a bedroom?”

Tony glared up at him.

“Shut up, Clint.”

He helped Steve up as best he could and put his arm around him.  He continued to glare at Clint.

“Let’s go get you a dry shirt, Captain!”

Clint doubled over in laughter as Tony escorted Steve out of the room.  Steve thought the whole thing was pretty hilarious himself and was trying not to laugh as they made their way to Tony’s room.  He wondered why he was taking him to his room.

“You can borrow one of my shirts so you don’t smell like expensive vodka all night.”

Steve chuckled as they entered the room and made their way to the insanely big closet.

“You know I live here and have my own clothing, right?”

Tony flashed him a grin.

“Oh, I see!  A one thousand dollar shirt isn’t good enough for Captain America!”

He started laughing as he combed through miles of shirts.  He finally found one he liked, a silky white button down, a tossed it to Steve.

“Here, this one was five thousand.”

Steve caught the shirt and looked at Tony in shock.

“I’m not wearing this!  I don’t have five thousand dollars to give you when you spill more vodka on it.”

Tony unsteadily walked towards him and smirked.

“Catch me next time and we won’t have to worry about that.”

Steve burst out laughing as he handed the shirt back to Tony.

“Right, it’s my fault you’re so drunk you can’t even stand up.”

He proceeded to lift his shirt and pull it over his head.  Tony’s breath caught at the sight.  He was still staring as Steve tossed his vodka soaked shirt aside and grabbed the new one out of Tony’s hands.  He slipped his arms into the sleeves and went to do the buttons.  He was having a hell of a time trying to get the shirt to even come close to buttoning.  It was clearly too small for him.

“Hey, Tony, I think this is a little small.”

That broke Tony out of his reverie.  He walked over and took the fabric out of Steve’s hands.

“Let me try.”

The shirt was definitely too small, but Tony was trying his best to button the damn thing.  Every time he moved, his knuckles would brush up against Steve’s taught skin.  He eventually gave up, but kept his hands tangled in the fabric and resting against Steve’s chest.  He looked up into Steve’s eyes. They both stood there staring at each other.  The electricity was palpitating throughout the closet they still stood in.  After a moment, Tony started to move his hands up Steve’s chest and slide the shirt off of him slowly.  He inched closer as the shirt fell to the ground.  He leaned into Steve’s ear and whispered.

“I guess it was too small.”

That was all Steve could handle.  He grabbed Tony by the shoulders and held him right in front of his face.  He moved his hand to the nape of Tony’s neck and pulled him in until their lips crashed together.  Tony couldn’t believe this was happening.  He must have passed out and this was some wild dream because Steve’s lips were on his.  Tony slid his hands around Steve’s waist to pull them closer.  Their lips danced with passion.  Steve reluctantly released his mouth and breathed heavily.  Tony kissed him again quickly before pointing behind him.

“Bed. Now.”

Steve might have come from a different time where you didn’t jump into bed with someone before you even went on a date, but damn it he’d been falling in love with him for way too long to do anything other than obey.  Tony grabbed his arm and rushed them over to the bed.  He pushed Steve down onto the plush comforter and jumped on top of him, kissing him everywhere.  Steve stopped him nervously.

"Tony… this isn’t just going to be some, you know, one time thing is it?”

Tony looked down at him and paused.  I guess with his reputation, it was only natural that Steve would think he’d just fuck him and forget him.  He leaned down and kissed him tenderly, trying to convey his feelings to him.  He pulled back and smiled at Steve.

“Steve, it would be my absolute pleasure to get to see this body every damn day.”

Steve blushed and ran his hand through Tony’s tousled hair.

“Oh, so you only want me for my body? I see.”

He smirked and pulled Tony down for a passionate kiss.  He slid his hands under Tony’s shirt, slid it up over his head and tossed it aside.  He ghosted his hand over the arc reactor.  It was beautiful.  Tony grabbed his hand and placed it over top of it and smiled.

“I want all of you, you big dork.  Think you can handle being stuck with me from now on?”

Steve grinned.

“I think I can handle that.”

With that, their lips met again with force.  Their tongues and limbs tangled together on the oversized bed.  Tony moved down Steve’s body, trailing kisses and sliding his hands against his skin.  He unbuttoned his pants and gently slid them down his legs.  After he discarded Steve’s pants, he slid out of his own and kicked them onto the floor.  Steve sat up and pulled Tony into him.  He had both of his solid hands twisted in Tony’s hair as he sucked bruises onto his neck.  Tony let out a low moan and grabbed Steve’s ass hard.  He pressed their cocks together, both slick with precum.  Steve pulled Tony down on top of him and reached down to wrap his hand around both of their hard cocks.  They both let out obscene moans as Steve stroked at a medium pace.  Steve stopped his ministrations to slurp on two of his fingers.  Tony’s lust blown eyes were transfixed on the sight before him.  Steve smirked around his fingers before he removed them and moved his hand toward Tony’s ass.  As soon as he touched the pink flesh he almost growled and flipped them over.  Tony was on his back, writhing as Steve worked him open.  Tony couldn’t stand it anymore.  He needed Steve in him now.

“Top drawer of the nightstand.  Lube.  Now.”

Steve withdrew his fingers and moved to get the lube.  He coated himself vigorously and lined up.  He looked into Tony’s eyes and eased in.  Once he was fully seated he leaned down to kiss him deeply.  They kept kissing as Steve started to rock in and out steadily.   As Steve began to thrust harder and faster they rested their foreheads together, their breath becoming ragged.  Tony was screaming a litany of _Steve_ , _fuck_ , and _God don’t stop_.  Steve buried his face into Tony’s neck before he reached down to stroke his leaking cock.  He was so close he was starting to forget how to breathe.  Tony arched off the bed as he felt his orgasm rip through him.  He cried out Steve’s name as the white liquid shot from his shaft.  Steve felt his muscles tighten around him and after a few more erratic thrusts he was yelling Tony’s name at the top of his lungs.  He could feel himself fill up his lover’s ass. Tony ran his hand up and down Steve’s sweaty side and smiled through labored breaths.

“I think that was the best sex you’ve ever had, Cap.”

Steve huffed out a breathy laugh and kissed his cheek.

“I’m not the one who’s going to have to explain to everyone why I can’t sit down tomorrow.”

Tony flashed him that billion dollar smile again.

“It was totally worth it.” **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Thor led Loki away from the party and out onto the large balcony of Avengers Tower.  He knew his brother wasn’t a fan of large parties or the public in general, so he had a little surprise for him.  Thor set up a table for two with some wine and had the outdoor speakers on.  He gestured for Loki to sit down at the table while he grabbed the bottle of wine and sat across from him. 

“I wanted to thank you for the good luck you bestowed upon me earlier.  I hope this private party will suffice.”

Thor smiled and poured them each a glass of wine.  Loki couldn’t believe that Thor had set up a personal party for him.  The alcohol was making it impossible to mask his emotions like he normally did and he smiled so pure it made him look like he was a teenager again.

“Thor, I love it, but it is really not necessary."

Thor was pleased and raised his glass in a toast.

“Let us toast to a night of copious amounts of alcohol and enjoyment!”

Loki laughed and raised his glass to Thor’s.  They clinked their glasses together and each downed about half the glass.  Thor stood up and slightly stumbled into the middle of the balcony and started dancing.  Loki was watching him from his seat trying not to laugh.  Thor motioned for him to come over, but he shook his head and continued to sip from his wine and laugh at his brother.  Thor sauntered over and grabbed Loki’s glass out of his hand and poured what remained of his wine into his mouth.  Loki gasped dramatically when Thor plopped down the glass, grabbed his wrist, and drug him out to the middle of the balcony.  Thor grabbed Loki’s other wrist and started dancing terribly to Icona Pop’s “I Love It”.  He pulled on Loki’s arms and tried to make him dance with him, but Loki wasn’t really moving.

“Is this not enjoyable, brother?”

Thor was smiling and still dancing slightly.  Loki shook his head and sighed happily.

“It is actually quite enjoyable, Thor.  Thank you.”

Thor let one of his hands fall from Loki’s wrist and pulled something out of his pocket.  He opened his hand to reveal the lock of hair Loki had given him before the game.

“I do not know how to properly thank you for this, but know that it means more to me than all the nine realms.”

He put the lock of hair back in his pocket and then pulled his brother into a tight embrace.  The combination of alcohol and the warmth of Thor’s arms around him made Loki melt into the embrace and wrap his arms around Thor’s neck.  They breathed in each other’s scents with their faces buried in each other’s necks.  Neither of them wanted to let go of the other or the moment.  “Open Arms” by Journey started to play over the speakers and, slowly, Thor and Loki started to sway to the music.  They danced under the stars until the song was just about over.  Loki pulled back slightly to look at Thor.  He moved his hands into Thor’s hair and rested his forehead against his.  Thor smiled warmly and his eyes sparkled as he looked into his brother’s eyes.  It had been so long since Loki had really let him in, let his emotion shine through his beautiful green eyes.  Thor could have sworn his heart skipped a beat as he heard words begin to fall from his own lips.

“Do you have the slightest idea how captivating you are in the light of the Midgardian moon, brother?”

Loki’s breath caught and his eyes went wide.  Was he imagining things or did Thor just tell him he was captivating?  

“Thor?”

Thor brought his hand up to Loki’s neck and caressed his jaw with his thumb softly in a reassuring gesture.  He loved his brother more than anyone should love their brother, but he was done caring about what others thought.  This was the moment that he was going to prove to Loki that he was the most important thing in the world to him.  Loki opened his mouth to say something but before the words could escape his lips, Thor closed the distance between them and placed his lips over Loki’s.  It wasn’t a hurried, frenzied kiss, but a sweet, tender display of love.  Loki could not believe what was happening.  After a brief moment, he gently pressed himself against his brother and tangled his fingers in his blonde locks.  Thor let out a small hum of contentment and smiled against Loki’s lips.  Loki slowly pulled away from the kiss and gazed into his eyes.  He smiled softly and wondered how in the Norns he was this lucky.  He certainly didn’t deserve this by any stretch of the imagination after what he did to Thor.  He must have had a look of concentration on his face because Thor was giving him that look.  That look he gets where he is actually smiling so much his eyes are even smiling.  Thor shook his head and his hair fell in front of his face.

“Stop thinking so hard, Loki.”

Loki looked at the ground for a moment with a tiny smile and then looked back at Thor.

“I cannot for the life of me figure out why you do not hate me.”

Thor’s eyes softened as he let out a breath of a laugh.  He looked straight into Loki’s brilliant green eyes with reverence and softly ran a hand up his neck and into his raven black hair.  He pulled his brother towards him until their foreheads touched.

“I cannot hate the one I have loved forever.”

Loki, for once in his extremely long life, had been rendered completely speechless.  He could not believe his ears.  Although he couldn’t answer with words at the particular moment, he could damn well answer with his lips another way.  He twisted both hands up into Thor’s golden blonde hair and crushed their lips together.  He could feel Thor smiling into the kiss like the big oaf he was.  He discreetly parted his lips and ran his tongue along Thor’s bottom lip.  He happily obliged and allowed Loki to ravish his mouth before returning the favor.  Their tongues danced for what seemed like forever; the music forgotten in the background.  They disentangled from each other gasping for air.  Thor smiled so wide Loki was pretty positive he blinded Heimdall, and Loki smiled just as wide and genuine.  Loki broke the silence with a soft declaration.

“I know I have been… chaotic as of late and I know I have said these words before, but Thor do believe me when I say never doubt that I love you.”

Thor embraced him tightly and buried his face in his hair.

“I never once doubted you, brother.”

Loki shivered at the words whispered into his ear.  He probably would’ve collapsed if Thor wasn’t holding him up.  He started to kiss and suck the sensitive skin below Loki’s ear and at that point, he was a pile of mush in Thor’s arms.  Then, to make matters worse, Thor spoke again.

“I would like to bed you this night.”

Thor went back to sucking marks onto Loki's neck.  Somehow Loki had just enough brain power left to roll his eyes playfully.

"Ever the romantic, brother."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Thor greedily grabbed Loki by the arm and hauled him toward the door back inside the tower.  He flung the balcony door open and they made their way through the crowd of people to the elevator.  Thor waved over at Clint before they got in.

“We are retiring early, friends!”

He voice boomed across the room and thankfully most of the guests were too drunk to understand what he just said.  Loki eyed him but ended up looking adorable instead of annoyed.  JARVIS wordlessly took them to the floor the bedrooms were on and the door opened.  Thor slid his hand down Loki's arm and laced their fingers together.  Loki smiled as they made their way to the bedroom.  

They entered the room and as soon as Thor shut the door Loki pushed him against it and claimed his mouth once more.  Thor made an _oomph_ noise as Loki attacked his mouth.  He was smart enough to keep his smart ass remark to himself and keep his lips occupied with his brother’s.  He had always assumed his brother would be more tender when it came to love making.  Not that he was complaining.  He was totally loving this aggressive, take charge attitude Loki had right now.  He kissed back with just as much passion and force.  After a few minutes, Thor decided it was time to move things along.  He picked Loki up and rushed toward the bed.  If it were any other time, Loki would have been annoyed with Thor’s show of strength, but at that moment he enjoyed it way too much.  They clawed at each others clothing frantically.  Thor must have been taking too long undressing his brother because suddenly Loki decided to just magic their clothes off.  Thor smiled hungrily down at his brother and let out a throaty laugh.

Here they were after centuries of pent up love.  Thor leant down to kiss his brother tenderly on the lips before leaning back and admiring him.  He was in awe of the sheer beauty of his brother laid out underneath him like this.  Loki felt a little embarrassed at Thor’s blatant staring but couldn’t hold back the slight gasp that left his lips when his let his eyes roam his brothers naked form.  The golden son of Asgard was breathtaking.  After a moment, Thor’s hands began to roam Loki’s pale skin.  He began trailing kisses down his torso.  Loki’s eyes fluttered closed as Thor closed in on his cock.  Thor was going to make sure that Loki remembered this night until Ragnarok came.  He let his tongue slide up Loki’s cock gingerly at first.  Loki let out one of the most beautiful noises Thor had ever heard so he picked up the pace.  He took his brother into his mouth.  His cock rock solid against his lips.  He began to bob his head up and down slow at first but then speeding up.  Loki was writhing with pleasure.  His back arched off the bed as he tried not to face fuck his brother.  He was embarrassingly close, if Thor didn’t stop now this was going to end too quickly.

“Thor… This won’t last much longer if you keep.. aaaahhhhhh!”

Thor did this peculiar thing with his tongue that ripped the words right out of Loki’s mouth.  He came hard down the back of his throat.  Thor soothed him through his blinding orgasm and savored this sweet taste of his seed.  Loki was still shuddering and breathing heavily when Thor crawled seductively up his body and sloppily kissed him.  He pulled back and smiled delightfully.

“Fear not, brother, we can do this all night.”

Loki quivered at the thought and, with what little energy he had left, grabbed Thor’s shoulders and flipped him onto his back.  He had a predatory look in his eyes and leaned into Thor’s ear.

“It’s my turn, brother.”

Loki slid his already hardening dick against Thor’s.  He took Thor by the wrists and pinned his hands above his head.  His disheveled black hair fell into Thor’s face when he leaned down to press a greedy kiss to his lips.  He removed his lips from his brother’s and replaced them with two fingers.  His other hand kept Thor’s wrists above his head.  He slurped on his brother’s fingers obscenely.  Loki’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned out his brother’s name softly.  After he was satisfied with the slickness, he removed them and moved to work himself open, still hovering over Thor’s body. Thor’s eyes went wide as he watched his brother pleasure himself above him.   Loki couldn’t wait any longer, he needed Thor inside him.  He removed his fingers from himself and slowly slid them back into Thor’s mouth while he slid himself down onto his shaft.  Thor moaned around his fingers as he felt Loki’s tight heat envelop him to the hilt.  He grabbed Loki’s hips as he rode him roughly.  They both cried out each other’s name over and over again.  Loki felt the familiar sensation of his climax building throughout his body.  Without breaking his blistering pace, he leaned into Thor’s ear and whispered a command.

“Spill your seed in me, brother.”

Thor lost what was left of his self control and felt himself explode inside his beautiful Loki.  Not a moment later Loki’s muscles clenched around his pulsing member as he screamed Thor’s name.  He came untouched and all over Thor’s chest.  He collapsed on top of Thor.  They were both covered in sweat and cum.  Thor ran a hand through Loki’s damp hair and kissed him on the forehead with a content smile.

“I love you, Loki.”

“And I you, Thor.” **  
**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Thor and Loki made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.  Apparently everyone else was still in bed, so Loki gathered some eggs and bacon and started to make breakfast.  While he was frying the bacon, Thor came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.  He was smiling like a dork in love.  Loki turned to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.  Thor breathed in the scent of Loki’s hair that was still a mess from last night. **  
**

“I do not think I will ever be able to stop touching you.”

Loki was about to say something when Clint interrupted.

“Aw come on guys! Keep it in your pants around the food!” 

Natasha’s laugh was barely audible as she smacked Clint in the arm.  Thor turned around beaming with joy as they grabbed some coffee and sat down at the table. **  
**

“Friends!  I apologize for leaving the celebration early last night, but Loki and I-” **  
**

Loki whipped around and cut him off.

“Thor!” 

Then Clint chimed in. **  
**

“Whoa there Blondie!  I’m pretty sure we can figure out what you two were doing last night.  No need for details!” 

Thor just smiled proudly and kissed Loki on the cheek before he sat down to join Clint and Natasha at the table.  Bruce walked in a few moments later and grabbed a coffee.  He noticed the hickies on Thor and Loki.  He elbowed Clint and nodded over to them with a questioning look.  Clint held up his hands. **  
**

“Don’t ask.  Exactly what you think happened, happened.  I already had to stop Thor from sharing the gory details.”

Bruce chuckled and then noticed someone was missing.  It was normal for Tony to miss breakfast, but not Steve.

“Hey, where’s Steve?”

Loki sat the eggs and toast on the table and sat down.  Natasha shrugged her shoulders and Clint broke out into a huge grin.

“Now that you mention it, it is weird we haven’t seen him yet.”

Natasha caught on to what Clint was getting at.

“Clint, seriously, is that all you think about?”

He smirked at her childishly.

“Ten bucks says they come down together.”

She rolled her eyes and Bruce gave him a look of agreeance.  About ten minutes later a disheveled looking Tony and a shy looking Steve came waltzing into the kitchen.  Clint smacked the table and howled.

“HA!  Where’s my ten bucks Nat?”

Bruce tried not to laugh and gave Steve and Tony an apologetic look.  Steve poured coffee for both of them while Tony went to sit down.  As soon as his ass hit the chair he winced.  Clint fell out of his seat laughing hysterically.  It was way too early for Tony to have to deal with this.  He rolled his eyes and breathed heavily.  Steve walked over and handed him his coffee.  He was blushing furiously.  Tony would never get tired of seeing Steve blush.  He smiled at Steve when he set his mug down and then reached up and pulled him down for a smoldering kiss.  Everyone just stopped and stared.  When he finally let Steve go he smiled smugly in Clint's direction.

"Yeah, you know that was hot.”

Clint snorted and clambered up to help Bruce clean up the plates.  Steve was still three shades of red when he sat down next to Tony.  Clint, Bruce and Natasha went into the living room and turned on the TV after they cleaned up.  Loki and Thor were still sitting at the table finishing their coffees and giving each other little looks.  Tony noticed the marks all over their necks and grinned at Loki.  

“I see you took my advice last night."

Loki gave Thor a small smile and then looked at Tony.

“Actually, Thor shared his feelings first, which was… surprising.”

Tony raised his eyebrow at Thor and then looked between the two of them.

“Now, no lovers quarrels you two.  I like my Earth and my fancy tower.”

Steve just shook his head and gave Tony a look.  Thor grinned wildly and threw his arm around Loki and pressed him to his side.

“Chaos will always follow my brother, but so will I.”

Loki couldn’t have looked more in love at that moment if he tried.  Tony looked over at Steve with a confused look.  Steve just gave him a look and shrugged his shoulders.  Tony looked back at Thor with an exasperated sigh.

“For some reason that really doesn’t put my mind at ease, big guy.”

Loki kissed Thor before they got up to go into the living room with the others.  Steve and Tony sat there for a few more minutes.  Tony smacked Steve on the arm as he stood up.

“Come on, Capsicle.”

Steve gave him a half-hearted glare before he stood.

“You know that name is annoying.”

Tony pulled him in for a quick kiss before Steve walked toward the living room.  He chased him whining.

“But you’re my Capsicle!”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh as they sat down.  Tony snuggled up into his side.  Steve smiled and put his arm around him and kissed into his hair.  

“Who knew Iron Man could be such a cuddle monster?”

Everyone burst out laughing and Tony looked up at Steve with the most serious look on his face.

“I’m your cuddle monster, baby.”

It took a good 10 minutes for everyone to calm themselves and stop the tears of laughter that streamed from their faces.  Even Loki was laughing. There was really nothing on TV so Clint had an idea.

“Hey, who wants to marathon Lord of the Rings?”

Thor strained his neck to look over at Clint from Loki’s lap.

“What is this Lord of the Rings you speak of?”

That was enough incentive for Clint to bolt off the sofa and grab the movies off the shelf.

“It’s a bad ass trilogy with hobbits and elves and epic battles and a ring!”

Tony gave him an amused look.

“Calm down, Clint.”

Steve looked down at Tony with a bewildered look on his face.

“What’s a hobbit?”

Tony chuckled.

“Hairy-footed little people.”

Steve grimaced at the thought of watching three movies about little people with hairy feet.  Tony grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

“Get comfy, Capsicle.”

Steve squeezed him and breathed out a laugh.  Clint was just about to hit play.

“Hey, we’re gonna need snacks if we’re in this for the long haul.”

Thor leapt up and rushed toward the kitchen, booming along the way.

“Fear not friends! Pop-tarts!”

They all laughed and settled in amongst boxes upon boxes of pop-tarts to begin their nine hour journey to through Middle Earth. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I plan on writing a little story about them watching Lord of the Rings and a few other time stamps that I will put in the series.


End file.
